Horny Peanuts
by Ruka-x3
Summary: Oh the peanuty buttery goodness. PWP, SasuNaru


**Title:** Horny Peanuts

**Genre:** smutty One shot

**Rating:** The rating for porn

**Author:** Ruka-x3

**Dedication:** mu149 – Because her fanfic Peanut Butter Challenge inspired me to write this :D

**Beta:** None

**Warnings:** Food Sex .. But no one is fucking the food .. You'll get it when you read it LOL

**Words:** 1 624

**AN:** Well, this is yet another one shot that just kind of plopped itself into my head but you know, I might actually like it ... just a thought though XD

**Disclaimer:** You know, if I owned anything about Naruto then I would have persuaded my way into making Kishi-san draw the notorious couple fucking. But since as that hasn't happened yet, I obviously don't own Naruto, or make any profit from this fan fiction.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke-"

"No."

"You know what I think we should do?"

"Besides you shutting the hell up?"

"I think we should fuck ... Right now." Naruto and Sasuke, at this very moment, just happened to be sitting in Sasukes living room, AC blasting, as they took refuge from the immense heat of the outdoors. Naruto was lying on the couch, his legs on Sasukes lap as the raven sat up reading a book. They had been enjoying a quiet afternoon, after the morning sex that neither of them was complaining about.

"Really dobe, it's been like 3 hours." Sasuke looked at the blond, an amused smirk on his face as he closed his book and placed it on the glass coffee table in front of him.

"Well _sorry_ you just happen to be _that hot_ that I just feel the _need_ to have sex with you every so often."

"Well said." Sasuke chuckled at his blond's feeble attempt to stroke his ego thus goading him into doing the nitty gritty.

"So we can bang?" Naruto was so enthused that he shot up into a sitting position, his legs still placed in the ravens lap.

"Of course not," Sasuke could've laughed at Narutos expression, _could've_. "I just enjoy it when you stroke my ego."

"Well you could enjoy me stroking something else?" Naruto tried his best to be seductive, but Sasuke could see right through it. It was just a tad funny ... _a tad._

"No, I think my ego is quite satiated." Sasuke smiled and gently pushed Narutos legs off of his lap as he got up and went to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat for lunch.

"Yeah well, my ego needs just a little bit more stroking."

"Wow, really Naruto? Your innuendos are like finding white of rice. (1)" Sasuke chuckled as he reached for peanut butter in the pantry after he had put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Fine, whatever." The blond huffed and fell back on the couch with a pout and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Chill out," Sasuke walked back over to the pouting blond and handed him the other half of his sandwich, "We'll fuck later, promise."

Sasuke sat down and the two got back into their previous position. After a few minutes, both boys had eaten their half-sandwich and were once again sitting in a comfortable silence until a certain blond felt the need to break it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh my god, what Naruto?" Sasuke already knew exactly what it was that Naruto was going to ask but, might as well ask right?

"Can we fuck now?"

"Later." Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned his head back onto the back of the couch.

"But please Sasuke, I'm really horny." Naruto whined, still in his lying position.

"The go jerk off in the bathroom or some shit, I don't know." Sasukes eyes were closed as he spoke so he didn't see, or care, that Naruto had gotten up. He just registered the fact that Naruto was walking away. But what he didn't see was that instead of walking towards the bathroom like Sasuke thought that he would have, he walked towards the kitchen which was, believe it or not, on the way to the bathroom. Grabbing the jar of peanut butter, Naruto grinned evilly to himself. He always thought he could play up on Sasukes love for peanut butter.

Walking into the bedroom, Naruto placed the jar on the small table beside Sasukes larger than normal bed, I mean really who the hell had a bed that big for one person? But that was beside the point. Naruto had to think of a plan, a totally ingenious plan that would have no choice but to work.

"...Eureka!" Naruto excitedly whispered to himself.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Sasuke murmured to himself as he sat on the couch, still waiting for the dobe who has been gone a grand total of 5 minutes. "Then again if he's wanking, this could take a while...whatever." Sasuke just shrugged and resumed his previous position with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the back of the couch.

Moments later, he heard a voice call out to him just as he was getting comfortable enough to nap, needless to say that ticked him off a bit. "Sasuke! I think something's wrong with your computer!"

"Oh for fucks sake." Sasuke grumbled. He had always told the dobe, _'If you want to go on the computer, bring your own. Because I swear, if you fuck mine up you're buying me a new one.'_ That never stopped the blond from going on Sasukes computer though. "Dobe what the hell do I always tell you?" Sasuke yelled as he walked toward his bedroom where his laptop and, apparently, the dobe were.

Naruto just smirked to himself as he sat with Sasukes laptop in his lap with the power off and delicious thoughts of what would be happening in a moment's time.

As Sasuke stepped into his room he looked at Naruto and smiled a little at the perplex look that was on the blonds face, "Okay Naruto what's up with it?" Motioning to the object in his lap. "I don't know 'Suke. It's just fucked a little. I didn't do anything really."

Sasuke just sighed and sat beside the blond before reaching for the computer. Before he could get his hands on the small device Naruto had snatched it away with one hand while the other reached up behind Sasukes head to bring his lips to Narutos in a searing kiss.

Sasuke was annoyed.

One would think that it was with Naruto for the current situation that they found themselves in, but oh no. It was with himself for really having the brains to deny this gorgeous man who was currently kissing him.

The raven plunged his tongue into the blonds' mouth and groaned when Narutos came into play. Breaking the kiss, Sasuke moved to nip and kiss at the blonds' neck as he brought a hand up to caress the growing bulge in Narutos pants. "Mmm Naruto, Let's have sex now."

Naruto got an idea. He loved it when the Uchiha was sexually frustrated because the longer he waited, the rougher the sex. The rougher the sex, the better for Naruto. The better for Naruto ... It's easy to see where that was going; in the end they both win.

Pushing the Uchiha away gently, Naruto placed a mask of indifference on his face. "I'm not in the mood now Sasuke. Maybe later okay?" He smiled and was about to get up from the bed, but a heavy body made its way on top of his, keeping him trapped. "Oh no you don't Uzumaki. I'm getting in that ass, today."

"So you're ready to rape me?" Naruto smirked evilly.

"You can't rape the willing babe." Sasuke said before smashing his lips once again to Narutos. Making a muffle sound of acceptance, the blond grasped at the ravens biceps and continued to happily kiss his boyfriend.

At some point they had both rid each other of all clothing and were currently rolling around on Sasukes bed in a flurry of kisses and caresses. Sasuke had Naruto below him as he reached blindly for the lube on his bedside table, but a certain object was obstructing the path to the very much needed lubricant.

Looking up, Sasuke noticed that a half-empty jar of peanut butter was _staring_ at him from the table and he smiled. This was going to be fun.

At this point Naruto had completely forgotten about the plans he had made earlier and was slightly frustrated because at this point in time a certain raven didn't have their dick in his ass, and really that was all he had wanted all afternoon.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in a singsong voice, "Let's play a game."

At this point, Naruto did nothing but agree due to the fact that he knew the faster he agreed to anything Sasuke said, the faster he would get to ride that dick he loved so much. Sasuke sat back on his haunches, straddling Naruto, and looked at him with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Naruto looked up then and saw the jar of peanut butter his lover was holding and smirked, his head had cleared a bit and he now remember _exactly_ what it was that he wanted Sasuke to do to him. "Change of plans Teme." Naruto snatched the jar from Sasukes hand and tackled him so he was resting snugly between the ravens legs. "You'll play by my rules."

Never one to back down from a challenge, Sasuke agreed.

"Rule one," Naruto leaned back once again against the pillows and scooped up a small amount of peanut butter into his hand and smeared it onto his chest and abdomen, "You can't use your hands."

Taking a small amount of peanut butter, Naruto spread the sticky substance onto his erect cock and balls. "Rule two, you can't touch yourself."

Naruto took one smaller scoop of peanut butter and coated it liberally around his entrance. "Rule three," He moaned, "You have to lick me clean."

"Oh yeah?"Sasuke watched Naruto with half lidded eyes which did nothing to hide the lust in them, "And what if I break any of those rules?"

"I'll take you up on your offer from earlier." Naruto smirked and placed the jar back onto the table before leaning back on the pillows to look Sasuke dead in the eyes, "You can begin."

Sasuke delved into his treat.

Let's just say... He obeyed all the rules. Well if a screaming Naruto was anything to go by.

* * *

(1) – This is a quote from darkalbinos fic _Cookie Crumbs_; it's a great fic you guys should read it.

Anyways, sorry guys no lemon in this one. Why? Because I lost inspiration for it. But there is a slight mention on a lemon? :D

Comment, Comment, Comment!**  
RoxxStarr.**


End file.
